


Dog Tags

by ich_bin_ein_stern



Series: Prompts w/Tony Stark [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Based on a Tumblr post (go figure lolll), M/M, PWP, Smut, whatever you wanna call it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ich_bin_ein_stern/pseuds/ich_bin_ein_stern
Summary: Prompt: Stuckony + dog tagsBased on this Tumblr post - click here





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Dog Tags [Placas del ejército]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752631) by [Drakonov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonov/pseuds/Drakonov)



“S-shit!” Tony gasps, his head thrown back.

A pair of teeth grazed along his shoulder to his neck and a pair of lips work at his right nipple, sucking. The owner of those lips bite down when he least expects it and the pleasure-pain goes straight to his cock.

A strong pair of hands are gripping his thighs, keeping him hoisted against a firm chest as Tony keeps his legs locked around a trimmed waist. 

“You’re doin’ so good, sweetheart,” a voice, Bucky’s, whispers heavily in his ear and bites down on his earlobe. Another pair of hands trace over his lower stomach, occasionally dipping down to tease. 

Hot metal fingers placing barely-there touches on his cock. 

His body is slick with sweat and cum, they had been at this for a couple of hours now. When one pulled out, the other pushed in. It was intense. Hot.

And it felt so, so good.

The pleasure sizzled over his skin.

Tony gasped when his prostate was brushed, almost teasingly, and cried out in pleasure when it hit head-on. The clang of metal hitting metal barely making it to his ears, but it makes him smile. 

The dog tags around his neck, a symbol of love and want.

“You’re so beautiful, Tony,” and that’s Steve.

Through blurry eyes, he can see Steve looking at him as though he were everything Steve wanted in life.

“So beautiful,” Steve repeats and snaps his hips forward.

Tony lets out a cry of ecstasy.

And then Steve pulls out and attempts to lower Tony to ground, only Tony didn’t want that.

“N-no,” Tony chokes out.

“Just switching places with Bucky,” Steve reassures and unhooks Tony’s legs. Tony silently thanks Bucky for keeping him upright because he’d collapse without the support. Through hazy eyes, Tony watches as Steve move and feels himself being shifted.

Tony tilts his head back, looks into Bucky’s cloudy eyes. He feels a hand slide up his chest and stop where the dog tags were resting and stroke along the chain.

“I like these on you. Don’t tag them off, yeah?” Bucky whispers.

Tony would have replied, but the words come out as a strangled sound when Steve wraps a hand around his dick and squeezes. With his eyes closed and head resting against Steve’s shoulder, Tony doesn’t realize he’s being lifted again until he feels the nudge of Bucky’s cock at his opening.

“Ready?” Bucky asks softly, his breath fanning over Tony’s face. Tony nods.

And it starts again.

The pleasure. Intense. White heat.

And Tony loves it. Loves them.

~The End~

**Author's Note:**

> This work can be originally found on my tumblr - [click here](http://i-ship-tonystark-with-happiness.tumblr.com/post/148667145302/prompt-stuckony-dog-tags-pwp-for)
> 
> Thank you for reading. ^_^


End file.
